1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to power monitoring and in particular to a microprocessor-based power monitoring system in which the power devices may be connected to a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the following discussion certain articles and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
In recent years appliances that include microchips have been developed. These “smart appliances” can be programmed by their owners to turn themselves on or off, even when the owners are not present. Smart coffee makers can start brewing coffee before the owner is even awake. Sophisticated thermostats allow for the input of multiple programs, for example, different weekday and weekend schedules. These devices provide both convenience and energy savings.
Smart homes have been suggested. That is, a home in which many, if not all, of the appliances have microchips and are networked to a central computer in the house. In this way, tremendous control over the various household appliances can be realized by the owner, resulting in significant energy savings. Although these various smart appliances give their owner much control, they have not been networked or connected in any way to a remotely located professional associated with a utility supplying power or third party (i.e., non-consumer, non-supplier) such as an entity involved in regulating power or some other party with an expertise in power monitoring or power management.
Presently, there is a need for a power monitoring system that networks or connects appliances in a home or business to a remotely located professional or third party. It would be advantageous to have a power monitoring system in which an expert could assist the owner/operator in maximizing energy savings. It would also be advantageous to have a system in which this could be accomplished interactively in real time or near real time. It would be further advantageous to have a system in which the expert could send educational or even advertising information to the owner/operator. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a system in which some or all of the appliances could be controlled remotely.